


Midnight Stories

by Eastofthemoon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Sleep means nothing when you're a big brother.





	Midnight Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da my first Dragon Prince fic. I wrote this for the Good Things Bingo and the prompt was "Comfort from a nightmare". Hope you all like this!

Callum felt tiny fingers tugging on his blanket. Groggily, he kept his eyes shut as he yanked his blanket back and snuggled into his pillow.

“Go away,” he mumbled. “Want sleep.”

“Callum,” a young familiar voice whined as the fingers tugged again. “Are you awake?”

Recognizing the voice, Callum forced himself to crack his eyes open. He discovered Ezran blinking at him. Thanks to his last growth spurt, the five year old was able to look over Callum’s bed without standing on his tiptoes.

Callum grunted as he forced himself to sit up. “What is it?” He glanced to the window and sighed. “The moon is still up, it’s not-”

“I know, but I can’t sleep,” Ezran replied as Bait also peeked over the edge of the bed. The boy then chewed his bottom lip as he dug his fingers into Callum’s blanket. “I had a bad dream.”

Callum’s eyes softened instantly. He reached out and gently patted Ezran’s head. “Want me to get King Harrow?”

Ezran shook his head. “No, he needs sleep more than you and I don’t want to bug him.” He then wrinkled his nose. “Also, you should just call him ‘Dad’.”

Callum was not in the mood for that discussion again tonight, but thankfully he knew it would be easy to distract his brother. He wiggled over as he pulled back the covers.

“Want to sleep with me?” Callum offered.

Ezran nodded as he crawled in and snuggled against Callum’s chest. Bait quickly joined them as Callum tucked the blanket around Ezran and himself.

“Want to tell me about the bad dream?” Callum asked as he patted Ezran’s head.

“I don’t remember a lot,” Ezran said as Bait curled up against his back. “Just that there was a marshmallow wolf that was trying to eat me.”

Callum resisted cracking a smile as he rested his head against the pillow. “Ever heard the story about the Raven and the Wolf?”

Ezran frowned at him. “No.”

“It’s a silly story Mom used to tell me when I was your age and had a nightmare.”

Ezran’s eyes instantly brightened. They always did whenever Callum or the King mentioned something about their mother. Ezran had been so little when she died. Callum wasn’t sure how much he actually remembered about her.

“Can you tell me?” Ezran asked as Bait raised his head, also looking curious.

Callum smiled and gave a nod. His chest tightened as he found himself wishing their mother was there to tell the story herself, but Callum knew it was his job now.

 _You’re a big brother now, Callum,_ his mother told him on the day Ezran was born. _So, you have the very important job of taking care of him when Harrow and I aren’t around._

Looking back, Callum believed she was just trying to make certain he still felt included in their new family. However, they were words he still took to his heart.

“Okay,” Callum said slowly. “Once there lived a raven who lived in the tallest tree in the forest.”

Callum told the tale in the manner he remembered his mother doing, and it didn’t take long before Ezran had dozed off. His brother held a contented smile, so Callum could only conclude he wouldn’t have any more bad dreams tonight.

Bait had yawned as he shut his own eyes. Before long, Callum drifted back to sleep himself, wrapping his arm around Ezran. No matter what happened, he was going to take care of his little brother. That was just what big brothers did.


End file.
